


Untitled 5/12/15

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Poetry [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Religion, Sex, religion kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Can't believe I wrote this I'll see you all in hell.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled 5/12/15

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I wrote this I'll see you all in hell.

Worship my body at the altar  
Anoint me with your come so  
That I might be reborn in the bedroom  
Baptized with your love

Our foreplay is the liturgy  
Our union is the gospel  
And our moans the hymns that fill the air

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
